


Wrong turns

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-14
Updated: 2006-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: I could see that you were finally sickand tired of my wrong turns..





	Wrong turns

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Set somewhere in the 4th season. I visualize at Debbies house.   


* * *

_On a day like today  
_ _I looked at you and I  
Saw something in the way  
You stared into the sky  
  
_Justin gazed up at the swirling grey clouds as he took another drag on his cigarette. I watched him because I always watched him at times like that. It was as if my eyes couldn't focus on anything other than the line of his brow or the curve of his lips. Everything outside of Justin became a dirty blur that I couldn't take in. So I watched. Maybe stared is a better word.  
  
Eventually he noticed and turned to me, smoke trickling from his mouth as the wind tugged it away. I smiled falteringly, feeling the familiar loss for words that seemed to come as standard along with time alone with Justin. It fazed me because in 2 or more years I'd become used to the security of the cutting remarks or stupid jokes that danced on the tip of my tongue every waking moment. To be left with nothing but the breath in my lungs still scared me, even after all these months. I covered it by staring some more, noticing how Justin's t-shirt matched the dull metallic hue of the sky above us. The trees swayed with the wind and the air was heavy and damp the way it usually is before the mother of all storms hits town. But right then I couldn't have cared less about the storm.  
  
 _I saw you  
Were sick and tired of my wrong turns  
If you only knew  
The way I feel  
I'd really love to tell you, but I…  
  
_Justin let out a soft sigh and went back to studying the heavens, letting the cigarette butt fall onto the carpet of dead leaves below our feet. I could see the weariness in his eyes and I swallowed hard, fighting back tears. Justin always was the only person who could make me cry, ever since I first met him. It's just something about him. He brings out so many new things in me.  
  
But most of the time, even he doesn't get to see them. Again I opened my mouth to speak and again no words left my throat because there were none there. I had no idea how to express what I felt. I wasn't even sure exactly what it was that I was feeling. Hot kisses, warm nights together and the occasional conversation with deeper currents than either of us were used to had to add up to something more than the ..whatever it was we'd had before.  
  
But how do you define something like that?  
  
 _I could never seem to say  
The things I needed to  
On a day like today  
No other words would do  
  
_A few minutes more passed before Justin turned to me.  
  
"Shall we go back?"  
  
I looked down at my feet, for once not wanting to see the look on his face when I spoke, because I knew that it would be one of disappointment.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Wordlessly he turned and led the way back through the trees towards the clearing where the rest of our friends were goofing around, just as the first fat drops of rain began to hit the ground. The trickle almost instantly became a flood, and the sound of water hitting leaves roared around me as I watched him leave, still struggling with the lump in my throat. Slowly I followed him, not caring that the rain had long since drenched my clothes.  
  
 _I saw you_  
Were sick and tired of my wrong turns  
If you only knew  
The way I feel  
I'd really love to tell you, but I  
Can never find the words to say  
And I don't know why  
  
I can't find the words to say  
And I don't know why  
  
And I don't know why.


End file.
